


Locked In

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: A drabble set when things are bad between Klaus and Taki.





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted anon to a prompt of 'vocal distress'.

Taki’s breath hisses through the air, but it’s not what Klaus needs to hear.

“Still locked in silence. Are you ashamed of me, or of yourself?”

Taki only glares, then outright gasps at a particularly forceful thrust.

Klaus wishes that Taki would speak, if only to curse, but no, that wouldn’t be noble behaviour. Not a sound, not even the staccato of insults. Taki’s people have those, Klaus knows that well.

“Should I beg, Taki? So you can condescend?”

That gets him noise, a choked-off denial before Taki bites his own hand. As good as it gets and nowhere enough.


End file.
